Another shrine story
by pandagirl247
Summary: Another person shares nanami's fate. He too becomes a land god. His familiar is an adventurous fox demon named Redikai. Atsuo, the boy, ends up going to the same school as nanami, and they find out each other's secrets. The boy and his familiar go on a quest to find the old land god and free her from a powerful curse. What else will happen? (based on anime never read manga) O.O
1. The strangest afternoon

'Running. Running. Trying to catch just the right moment when everything lines up. If I can't rely on the moon, what can I rely on? The demon is getting closer. This plan has to work! Closer... Closer... NOW!'

She grabbed a tree branch overhead and swung around it, letting go and flying directly towards the demon. She swung out her sword just in time and sliced the monster in half, landing next to the heap of bloody demon parts that she just created. She then casually walked away.

'its strange to see demons so large in this part of Tokyo' she thought. 'they're usually found in the woods, not led into the woods to be killed by adventurers'

The half demon then made it back to her shrine and set to work. The original land god had disappeared. She was the best, and treated Kai very well as her familiar. Kai knew that one day they would find a new one, but she wouldn't return after all that time. Kai sighed. She had been waiting.

meanwhile, somewhere in Tokyo, an average high school student had just ran into a tree on the way home. He had then backed up and fallen into a puddle of mud.

"why is it always me," he muttered, not noticing the strange symbol carved into the tree or the new marking on his forehead.

It was still the afternoon, and as soon as the boy got home he was ordered to go buy milk from the store. By the cat. "since when did you start talking?!" was his reaction.

"I'm not that strange, am I?" the cat responded, licking his paw.

"yes you are! Gahh! Reyu! No stop! This isn't happening!"

"it is happening, can't you see me atsuo? I'm right in front of you."

The boy lived alone as an orphan, and no one knew. He didn't have any friends, and so no one cared about him. Well except Reyu, the cat, who apparently talked now.

Atsuo put down his stuff and sighed. "ok, if you're going to talk then you're not allowed to boss me around," he replied to the cat, who was now trying his hardest to selfclean his back paw.

"aww, that won't be any fun at all!" the cat exclaimed. He put on a pouty face but atsuo had won and the cat grumbled to himself.

Atsuo did end up going shopping, and Reyu followed him. He didn't get very far when a huge demon appeared out of no where right in front of him.

"gahh! What is that thing?!" he exclaimed, obviously shocked. Just then Kai pulled him into the woods, and Reyu was left wondering where he went.

"shh!" said Kai. "that demon will tear you to shreds if you make so much noise!" she whisper shouted.

"but what is that thing?!" replied atsuo.

Kai was about to answer when she noticed the mark on his forehead. "you have the mark!" she exclaimed.

"what mark?" atsuo asked.

"the mark of the land god!" she was about to explain when the demon came running right towards them, having heard Kai's exclamation and was very hungry.

"stand back," she told atsuo.

She jumped on a tree branch, and kept jumping until she reached the height of the demon. Then she took out her sword and jumped at the demon, slicing it to bits and landing next to it perfectly.

Thats when atsuo noticed the fox ears and tail.


	2. Challenge 1: explanations

"you are a..." he stammered

"that's right, I'm a demon." she replied as she hopped down from the tree branch she was standing on. "my name is Redikai, and I am yourfamiliar from now on." she bowed her head.

"whats that supposed to mean?" asked atsuo.

"I told you, you have the mark of the land god on your forehead." she replied to him. She was getting impatient, and could sense another demon approaching the area.

"what's that?"

"it means you are now the land god of kagerou shrine!"

"um, still confused," he said.

"follow me," she led him to the shrine, and Reyu noticed and caught up.

"atsuo! There you are! Who's the fox demon?" he asked.

"Reyu! Thee you are!" said atsuo.

"who's the cat?" asked Kai. She had told atsuo to call her Kai.

"I asked you first!" exclaimed Reyu.

"this is Reyu, my er talking cat," explained atsuo.

"well I'm Redikai, call me Kai." the rest of the journey was silent, and they reached the shrine quickly.

It was a small shrine, and empty. When they got inside, two spirits welcomed them.

"the new land god!" they exclaimed as soon as they saw atsuo. "we have a new one!"

"who's the cat?" asked one of them.

"I dunno!" said the other.

"this is sagoushi and hitorai," explained Kai. "ok, atsuo, is that your name?" she continued without pausing for an answer. "you are the new land god, meaning you are in charge of the shrine," she explained.

"ok, so what do I do?" he asked.

"well nothing at the moment," she replied. "I am your familiar, meaning I am like your servant, even though I would never be a servant. Now I'm one of the nicer familiars, I won't get upset because the old land god didn't come back. I'm stable and I accept you," she sighed, but continued. "once you seal the contract with me I will have to obey every word you say, meaning if you order me to do something then I will be forced to do it by magic. To seal the contract you must-" she hesitated "-kiss me." she continued. "there will be-"

Atsuo cut her off. "what?! I have to what?!" he shouted. "you can't just tell someone about some magical thing and then tell them they have to kiss you! You don't even know if I believe all this crap!"

"well if you don't do it then I will never actually become your familiar." Kai explained. "I suppose you don't have to, it's not like I want you to kiss me, and I definately don't want you to controll me, but then I won't have any reason to be at the shrine."

"well if it's that way... No. I won't do it. Isn't there some other way to seal the contract?"

"not that I know of. This is the only way."

"whatever. What were you saying before?"

"there will be demons that will try to take your land god mark away. I have to protect you from them until you are strong enough."

"wait, so a girl has to protect ME?!"

"well, usually the more powerful person protects the weak person, and since your human it's the only way. I don't wanna be some demon's familiar! They would probably not accept me and I would be left alone..."

"ok, fine. But what about while I'm at school?"

"what's school?"

"it's where I go to learn new things. I have to go every day," he explained.

"then I'll come with you," she replied.

"but you have ears! And a tail!"

"you really don't know anything about fox demons, do you? We have transformation magic, so I can make myself look human."

"fine. But you have to act human."

"ok! I can do that,"she said. "no I can't!" she said a few moments later.

"lemme see what you look like without the ears and tail," said atsuo.

She used her magic.

"you look human," said atsuo.

"well I can transform into anything," she replied. She then transformed into different things.

A lamp, a table, a dog, a priceless necklace, a piece of cake, and then back to a fox demon.

"go back to the cake!" exclaimed Reyu. "I'm super hungry!"

Atsuo and Kai laughed.

Next challenge: school.


End file.
